Jonas: The Jersey Girl
by CandyGirl65
Summary: Aria Misa, Twin of Macy Misa was just another Friend of the Popular Band, Jonas. Dealing with the Rockstars, The Girly Stylist and Obsessed Jonas fan was her life. But what happens when She starts falling for a Certain Sweetheart in the Band? OCxNick
1. Wrong Song

**JONAS: The New Jersey Girl**

**Episode 1 Season 1**

_I, Aria Misa, Twin Sister of Jonas Fan-Obsessed Macy Misa, Student at Horace Mantis Academy, Child Hood Best Friends with Stylist Stella Malone, Nick Lucas, Joe Lucas and Kevin Lucas. People can describe me as a Jersey Girl or New Jersey, Whatever fits. It's only because I'm a total Tomboy which is Opposite of Stella and kind of Macy since they both dress Preppy or Girly but Mostly Stella. Anyways, I always prefer Foot Ball over cheerleading, I would also rather leave my hair messingle=y down than set it back with a 'Cute' headband, chapstick over Lipstick, and you know where I'm getting at…My Relationship with my Twin, Macy is very 'Cute' as people would say, Macy is like a Best Friend to me, Doing Sleepovers every Saturday night and Going to Church with our Family every Sunday. If she was a boy and we weren't related, I would totally marry her/him, that's how close we are…_

_Stella Malone, We have been best friends since…We came into the World, Our Moms were close friends and that's how we got to know each other, Me and Her along with Macy sometimes would always do things with each other, She even tried to get me to wear Girly Clothes but I told her I wasn't interested. We even started becoming Besties with the Jonas Rock Stars, Nick, Joe and Kevin. We also had a Crush on 2/3 of the Boys, Stella with Joe and Me with Kevin, Yeah I know Right, I had a crush on the Oldest Member but It soon faded when I eventually got over that crush and Moved on to Just Being Best Friends with them and Helping Stella with their Outfits._

_Joe Lucas, Best Friends since we were 3, we first didn't start off that great when He was Playfully Bullying me and being Mean to me but We soon became Best Friends and we had a lot in Common, Actually. We even would Sometimes, When we had nothing to do, Would Watch Movies we liked and Hang out Often. But his Mean Ways to me Didn't stop, He was still playing goofing off/Annoying me just to make me flip out or To get to me, But I just playfully roll my eyes at him and Sometimes stifle a giggle or laughter. But Personally, I think of him as a Brother, As he is noticeably protecting me along with Nick and Kevin from Boys I date but I thank Them for that, Because Since my Dad is always at Work We Barely even Hang anymore, I am just so Grateful for Joe, Nick and Kevin._

_Kevin Lucas, Besties since we were 3, When I first met him, I thought he was Cute and Funny, I thought his 'Never Bright' Moments were Cute and Sometimes Funny, We really Connected and He Had this 'Protective Brother' side of him that was so sweet to me. He and I would always play Piggy Back Rides with each other and Sometimes we would look at eachother, Knowing exactly what we were both thinking about. I always thought of him as the Funny on in the Group during our Old Days and Mostly Hang with him incase I was bored or Whatever._

_And Nicholas Lucas or Nick Lucas, The Sweet and Mature guy in the Group, We were Besties since we were 3 of course, He was surprisingly caring for me during Joe's Rough times with me. He would always help me with my Homework and Sometimes make up Excuses just so we can hang out with eachother. We had so much in common that if you put us in the same room with each other, We would never come out. Stella and Macy even joked that We would make a Cute Couple…_

"Come on, Aria You Slowpoke!" Macy Joked as she was ahead of me, Already walking on the School steps, I sighed and ran up to her to catch up. "Took you long enough" I rolled my eyes as we entered the Academy.

"Hey Ar Ar, Hey Macy" Joe and Kevin greeted as they walked by us. I waved at them in acknowledgement as they passed while Macy just gawked at them.

"Macy, Get over it, I know their Rock Stars, But they've been here since forever, Can you give it a Break?" I asked annoyed by my Sister's Jonas Obsession. Macy Shook her head

"I Can't There just so….Cute and Talented" Macy squealed. I covered my ears so I wouldn't hear her squealing. I smiled and linked arms with her as we walked over to Stella and Her Locker.

"What up, Stella?" I asked as we stopped at her locker. She was too busy fixing up the clothes for Jonas. "Need Help?" She smiled at me pulled put a Blazer.

"Yeah, Can you please Try on this Blazer, I just need to fix some measuring" Stella explained as I put my hands through through the sleeves of the Blue Blazer, Which was dangerously tight…

"Umm, Stella its kinda tight…." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh Sorry, Looks like I need more work to be put on this Blazer" Stella apologized as she quickly got the Blazer off me, I then relaxed a bit.

**First Class…**

History Class is a Usual the Same boring Period in all my Classes but Not really when you have your Bestie here keeping you from Falling asleep, Which was Joe's Funny Self that kept me from Laughing the Whole Period and Goofing off….

After History, Me and Joe said our Goodbye, Laters or Whatever before I went to my Locker and Made sure I had my Foot Ball gear inside, Yes I am a Foot Ball player, So Sue me…

After I got my Books out, I started walking to my Next Class When I couldn't believe my Eyes when I Saw, Nick smiling at some Girl. Being my Nosy Self, I hid so they wouldn't see me and eavesdropped. Nick had a crush on this girl…It was so cute to see this side of him, He's usually Not Smiling that much around people except me and Always Serious. Weird. I then glanced at Stella and Macy who were on the other side, Eaves dropping too. I quickly walked over to them and they greeted me with hugs.

"So what's up with Nick?" I asked.

"Don't you see? He's in love…" Macy gushed. I then turned just in time too see, Joe and Kevin entering, Confronting Nick.

"Ugh their so Ruining Nick's chance with that Girl, I can feel it, Even though I don't what their saying" I said having a feeling Joe and Kevin were messing with Nick and His Crush, By just looking at the looks on their face. I sighed and took Stella's Hand. "Let's Go and Help Him." I said as we entered inside the Glass Doors/Windows.

"Are these clowns bothering you?" Stella said sweetly approaching Nick's Crush who had long, straight Dirty Blonde hair, Well I don't mean that's it's Dirty I meant the Color of the Hair, Oh you know What I mean…

"We can make them leave if you want" I suggested glaring at Joe and Kevin.

"That would be a good Idea" Nick Suggested smiling at me. I smiled back.

"No…" Joe and Kevin said in Unsion glaring at me. I gave them a cheeky look.

"Leave the Guy alone, He's hanging with a Friend, I think he deserves a little privacy" Stella said. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay, See you at home, Captain McHappy" Kevin said patting Nick's shoulder before walking out. I smirked.

"Thanks Stel" Nick thanked as they both clapped hands together. I rolled my eyes when Stella started talking to the Girl, talking about the Details.

"Stella!" Nick exclaimed. Stella stopped and got up, Glaring at Nick and walked out. I sighed and turned to Nick.

"Thanks Aria" Nick thanked as we hugged, I smiled at him and walked out ,as they continued their conversation.

**After School…**

"So Aria, Heard your Dating Coby Blake, Is it True?" Joe smirked as he walked up to me along with Kevin Close behind who was smirking at me as well. I gave a confused look.

"No I am not, Who told you that, He already has a girlfriend, You guys know that, Were just partners on field" I said as I closed my Locker walking off as they Followed walking Beside me, With Joe on my Left and Kevin on my Left.

"Well there's this rumor going on saying Coby dumped Katie for you" Kevin explained.

"Who would make this rumor up?" I asked. Kevin and Joe smirked at each other.

"Well we'll give you a Hint: They are someone close to you" Joe said.

"Another Hint Please" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Well Just in case you get mad, we better run" Joe said before Him and Kevin started running away. I widen my eyes Now Knowing they were behind the rumor, I immediately chased after them until they were out of Breathe. I am so lucky Football Practice was cancel today…

**Next Day…**

I was walking down the steps with Stella and Macy, Who was wearing a striped Blue Shirt…

"I like the Jacket Better, this feels a little stiff" Macy said as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I'm still trying to work on a softer thread for the scene, Oh I know you pretend you're one of the Jonas Brothers and-"I smirked at my Sister's Expressions of the Boys.

"What do you do Just follow them around all day?" I asked.

"No Pft, Why do they see me?" Macy asked sheepishly. I gave her a disbelief look. Really Macy?

"Okay, You're a Jonas And I am a Crazed Fan…" Stella trialed off before going into her Crazed fan mode and screaming like a crazed fan and running to Macy, I then gasped and Quickly got infront of a Half Naked Macy.

"Hey, Nothing to See here" I said to all the onlookers.

"Hey!" Macy said offended.

"Oh Please, I've seen you in the shower, Trust me there is nothing to see" I shot back while Stella gave Macy the ripped blouse.

**Girl's Bathroom…**

"Thanks Aria" Macy said as she took the shirt I gave her and Went into a Stall to try it on, I sighed and looked into the Mirror to see my Relfection. I glanced at my Cheekbones, Tan Skin and Brown Chocolate Eyes. I even fixed my Long, Wavy Brown hair. I didn't really care for my Looks, I never wanna woo a guy over just because of my looks, I just want to find a guy who likes me for me, Since its been so Hard finding a Guy who doesn't just like you for your Looks, That's why I stopped dating when I broke up with some guy who used during freshman year at the Academy.

"Aria, Right?" A Girl beside me who unnoticeably approached asked. I looked into her dark brown eyes. I nodded. She smirked "Heard your going out with my Ex, Coby" My eyes widen, Katie? She changed ever since her breakup with Coby. I totally forgot she dyed her Brown hair to Black.

"Look, Kate can I call you Kate?" I asked. She glared at me.

"No but I will rearrange that so called Face of yours" Katie threatened. I gulped. Uh oh….

"N-No need to do that now, I mean I'm really not dating Coby you see…My Stupid Friends made this stupid Rumor and It got out of Hand so.." Katie paused for moment probably thinking about it…

"Look, Your off the hook…" I sighed in relief. "This Time. Next Time, I Better not see your Face near Coby" Katie warned. I nodded like a Idiot. She then walked out. I sighed more in relief. Macy then cautiously came out the Stall.

"Is she gone?" Macy whispered. I nodded.

"Oh Good…" Macy said walking over to me.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?" I asked. Macy gave a nervous smile.

"Oh please, I'm not going to risk my life dealing with her" Macy explained. I rolled my eyes and Walked out with Her as We Faced Stella…

**After School…**

After my Foot Ball Practice, I went over to Stella's House to help her with her Clothes for Jonas and Of Course Girl's Night.

"Hey Girl" Stella greeted as I entered the Home of Stella Malone.

"Hey Stel" I said as I placed my Foot Ball Bag on the Floor. Stella gave an unapproved look at my bag.

"I'm really not a fan of Smelly things, So I assume you might wanna take that bag of yours outside please?" Stella asked. I rolled my eyes and Threw my Bag outside, It's not like anyone was gonna steal it, Who wants a smelly Foot Ball bag anyways? "Anyways, I'm almost done with the Jonas Collection touches all I need is your Muscular taste" I smiled and gave a few ideas for the clothes. After that, We hunged out, Watching a movie and Talked about Music, Movies and Boys which I wasn't a big fan of but I am into boys…

"So what about you and Joe?" I asked. Stella blushed.

"What about Me and Joe" Stella asked acting oblivious.

"Oh Come on you and Joe have been friends since you guys were little, and I've seen the way Joe looks at you, You two are cute together, But its my Opinion" I said.

"Nah, Macy thinks of it too" Stella said.

"See, You guys are made for each other" I said.

"Whatever, What about you and Kevin? I saw you guys piggy back riding the other day" Stella said.

"Me and Kevin are just friends, And plus I'm not that interested in him" I said meaningly.

"Well if this 'Penny' thing doesn't work out for Nick, Then maybe you and Nick…." Stella trailed. I playfully hit her.

"No, Nick is Sweet and Cute…" My eyes were widen at what I was saying. Stella noticed and raised an eyebrow. I shook my Head. "Me and Nick are just Friends and He feels the same way…" I explained.

"It sure didn't look like it When you two hugged the other Day" Stella smirked. I rolled my eyes at her, Trying to change the Subject. "Don't Go Changing the Subject"

"Whatever, I need to tell you what Happened At School Today with Me and Katie Jenkins in the Restroom" I then started explaining what happened…

**Next Day…**

"Stella, I'm so sick of being your Test Subject" Macy Complained as she was trying on Stella's Jeans.

"I promise you this is just practice Before the Jonas Brothers try it on" Stella said.

"Okay this is Tight and I can't get it off" Macy said feeling Un Comfortable.

"Well, I have to go to Class, I promise after class, I will help you pry it off" Stella said before walking off.

"No Wait!" Macy exclaimed. I sighed and helped her to her Class before going to mine.

After Class, I bumped into Nick who had a depressed look on his Face and seemed Heart Broken.

"Oh Hey Nick" I said worriedly as I put a hand on His Shoulder. He looked away from me, now I knew there was something wrong, He never looks away from me when I am talking. "Is it about Penny?"

"Maybe" He muttered.

"Well Tell Me, Nick your my Best Friend since….Forever You've been coming to me with Problems since 6th grade, So what's changed now?" I asked. He sighed and faced me.

"I just learned that Penny Has a Boyfriend and I'm still in love with her, Okay I said it" Nick confessed. I rubbed his back for support

"I'm so sorry Nick" I said. It was the only thing I thought of saying.

"Yeah, Whatever I'll get over her eventually" Nick said before walking off. I looked after him, Feeling so much Sympathy for him.

So much time passed by, and I was later hanging with Joe and Kevin who were talking about Penny and Nick.

"I feel so much for him, I hope he's okay" I said.

"Well, He has fallen in love like 6 times so it's not new to him" Kevin said. Joe hit him. I shook my head.

"Not a nice thing to say, Still He is heartbroken, we told him not to fall in love too fast and this is what it gets him" Joe said. We then gave weird looks as we saw Stella dragging Macy around the School.

"What was that ab-"Joe was about to ask me.

"I really don't want to talk about it, let's just go" I said as we started walking through the halls.

"Wanna Ride, M'Lady?" Kevin asked me in a Weird Tone. I smiles at him and Jumped on his back as we went back to walking through the halls.

"I Swear, If Kevin wasn't related to me and Nick, I think you and Him make perfect siblings" Joe complimented at Me and Kevin's relationship. Me and Kevin looked at Each other and shrugged.

"Well, what can I say? She is like a Sister to me, I wish I had" Kevin said. I nodded agreeing.

**Next Day at School….**

"What up guys, what's with the Group Meeting?" I asked as I walked up to the Boys and Stella and Macy.

"Just a little Test for Macy" Joe answered. I nodded.

"Now the Final test is to see if you're Average Fan…" Stella gestured to Macy. I raised an eyebrow. Average? I'd say above Average. " Can tell which is the Stel crow garment" Stella then walked up to the Boys who were Standing in a line Facing us. "Two of the boys are wearing regular clothes while one is wearing stel crow. I wanna see if you can tell which of the boys is we-"I then jumped a bit when Macy when into Crazy mode and hunted for Joe and I had to stifle a giggle. I Wide eyed at Joe now wearing teared up clothes and looking Terrified at Macy

"Yeah but, That wasn't the one" Stella said. Joe then ran away from from us following Kevin who exclaimed "Who are you!" I giggled a bit at what just happened. Nick Smiled and Faced me.

"Think that's funny?" Nick smirked at me. I nodded.

"A little bit." I confessed. I then Smiled and looked at the Smiling Nick "Your Smiling!"

"You know you're Cute when you are Happy and Giggling" Nick Complimented as he put his arm around me and we walked off leaving a Smirking Stella and Gawking Macy.

"They are so cute together" Stella complimented watching us, While Nodded.


	2. Groovy Movies

**Jonas: The New Jersey Girl**

**Season 1 Episode 2**

"So what'd you get for Mrs. Lucas?" Stella asked as she walked up to me. I smirked and Pulled out a Big Notebook that was all covered in Glitter and Pink.

"Aww, A YearBook?" Stella said as she looked at through the book. I nodded.

"Well you Know me,I know what Mrs. Lucas likes and so does, Macy she helped me with it" I said.

"I can tell, With all the Hearts drawn around their Names" Stella said looking at all the red hearts.

"Anyways, What'd you get?" I asked as I closed my locker and started walking with her. Stella then pulled out a scarf.

"This Beautiful Pink Scarf, It's perfecto" Stella admired as she wrapped the scarf around her. I smiled. "So Where's Macy? Haven't seen her today"

"We'll she's been feeling sick so She stayed home" I said as we were almost walking in the Boy's Direction. Stella then held me back.

"Let's Mess with them a bit" Stella suggested as she pulled out a sweater with cats on the front.

"Stella no need to be rude but That is the most ugliest sweater I have seen." I said looking at the sweater. Stella smirked and Walked up to the Boys, While I followed behind. "Hey, Hey, Hey Do you guys think your mom Would like this for her birthday?" I smirked at the boys who looked unapprovingly at the sweater.

"Stella we just pulled like the same scam 2 minutes ago" Kevin said not giving in.

"And I just pulled the same scam 2 seconds ago" Joe revealed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah And I'm not falling for it the Third time" Nick said.

"Besides that's the ugliest Sweater I have ever seen you would never buy that for our Mom, look at it" Joe said. I smirked. The boys were smart after all…

"Okay fine, You win" Stella said throwing the Sweater at Kevin who caught it before pulling out the Real gift " What I really got her is this Andre Voila Silk Scarf from Paris" I then sighed.

"And I got her this or Made this with the Help Of Macy, History Yearbook" I said as I gave the Book to Joe.

"YearBook?" Nick asked.

"You know, All the History You Guys, Stella and I had" I explained. I then looked at their expressions, Not believing they forgot their Own Mom's Birthday…

"You Guy's Forgot her Birthday, Didn't you?" Stella smirked.

I then smiled at their excuses "I think the School store is open" Stella suggested. I watched as they ran.

"Boys, Will they ever learn?" I smirked as I walked away with Stella.

**After School…**

"Hey Mace, You Okay?" I asked as I entered her room. She smiled weakingly before sneezing. I sighed and brought the Soup I made.

"Thanks Sis" Macey thanked as she took a spoon. I smiled at her.

"So how was School Today?" Macey asked. I shrugged.

"Same as Usual" I said. Macey smirked.

"Jonas?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked annoyed. Macy frowned.

"Maybe…" Macey Confessed. I shook my head.

"Well, If this Answers your question, The Boys were Normal today and worrying about what present they want to give to their Mom" I said.

"Well that's Great, They Care for their Mother" Macey gushed.

"Yeah, Anyways Enough about Jonas, How are you really feeling?" I asked worridley. Macey shook her head and Coughed and Sneezed.

"I'm feeling like I'm getting Better, I guess" Macey said. I nodded and got up.

"Well if you need me, You know Where I am" I said as I walked out…

**Later…**

"I'll be back Mace, Mom, Dad and others, Stella needs me" I yelled before leaving and Off to Stella's….

"Hey Stel" I said as I entered her Home.

"Hey A, I was just thinking of Going over to the Jonas House, To go over some Clothing Ideas but you can come if you want" Stella asked. I shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do, So why not?" I asked as I followed Stella to the Jonas Firehouse.

When We knocked on the Door, Frankie Suddenly appeared infront of us. He smiled at us.

"Hey Frankie, Were here to see Jonas" Stella said. Frankie smirked.

"I know, You Can Come in unless…" Frankie turned to me and Winked. I rolled my eyes. "I have something in Return, Possibly a Kiss from Aria" Stella smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, But on the Cheek" I said before leaning to Frankie's Level and Kissed him on the Cheek. He then smiled and let us in.

"Their upstairs" Frankie said. We headed upstairs to see the Gang watching Videos, I smiled at the Videos. Oh my gosh, We were so young…

"Oh my Gosh, So much Memories" I said as I didn't take my eyes away from the Screen as I sat next to Joe. I then smiled at the Joke Stella said about Joe's Haircut back in the day.

"You guys were so cute" I gushed.

"Alright, I think We've seen enough tonight" Joe said as he grabbed the remote and pointed at the TV.

"Actually I don't think We have…" Nick stopped Joe and Grabbed the remote from Joe and clicked on another Video.

"Oh my gosh, Look at that adorable little girl, look at those eyes, that hair, look at that smile…." Stella gushed. I smirked.

"Stella? That's you?" Joe said.

"I know" Stella said.

"Next Video…." Mr. Lucas said as he grabbed the Remote and clicked for another Video. My eyes Widen and I hid behind Joe, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, Aria, You were so cute…" Mrs. Lucas complimented looking at a Video of Me Hanging out with the Lucas Brothers, At age 7. I shook my head.

"Cant you see my hair? My Hair looks so Frizzy and Puffy, I had such Bad Hair days, Thanks to Joe" I said pushing Joe, who stuck his tongue at me.

"Not my Fault the gum landed in your Hair" Joe defended. I rolled my eyes.

"No wonder you were picking on Her Joe, She looked like Medusa!" Kevin exclaimed. I glared at Him, While Joe smiled and laughed at that and Stella stifled a giggle. Then the Screen was switched to another Video, Which I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wow, When was this? I never knew this happened" I said as I paid attention to the Video. Mrs. Lucas smiled sweetly and nudged Nick.

"You and Nick were so adorable back then, You guys used to Play House together and Pretended to get Married" Mrs. Lucas gushed. My eyes Widen, I Married Nick? I looked at Nick who Smiled nervously at me. "You Know, Nick probably didn't tell you but-"

"Alright Mom, Enough" Nick said embarrassed.

"No, I think Aria has to hear this" Joe smirked knowing what Mrs. Lucas was talking about. Nick glared at him and hit him.

"Dude, Not Cool" Nick muttered to Joe.

"Anyways, As I was saying, When You guys were 8, Nick Had such an adorable Crush on Aria, He even made a song about her in First Grade, It was so cute" Mrs. Lucas confessed. I looked over at Nick who was trying to Avoid eye contact with me. Nick fancied me?

"And by the Looks of things, Looks like Nick still hasn't gotten over his Obsessive Crush" Joe teased. Okay this was too much. I got up and headed for the Fire Poles the Boys would slide down to get to Downstairs. I slid down a Pole, Ignoring Nick's calls for me.

"Aria!" Nick called as I walked into the Kitchen. Moments later, Nick was behind me. I jumped when He touched my Shoulder. I held my Chest and turned to him. He smiled shyly.

"Look, Aria. That was a long time ago, I do admit, I had feelings for you but HAD, I'm so over that, Plus I knew you were fancying Kevin at the Time, So I kept it a Secret" Nick explained. I looked down avoiding his Eye contact, But eventually looked back up into his eyes.

"But Still, I feel so bad, you had a crush on and, I, I was so stupid to not Notice" I confessed. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Don't ever call yourself Stupid, Ever" Nick declared. I smiled and suddenly and out of Nowhere, I had this tingley Feeling that I probably had feelings for him. It felt so weird though, He was my Best Friend since…Forever and He just got heartbroken by a Girl who was already dating someone. His Smile, It made me feel Okay and So much Comfortable around him. His Hair, It was so Adorabley curly and Sometimes, I Would even play with it, which he enjoyed very much. His Focus on Education and Music was so, Cute I like guys who cared about other things but themselves.

"So you don't like me Anymore" I said hiding my Sad tone and being Calm. Nick sighed and placed his hands in his Pocket once again.

"Well, Yeah, Let's just be friends, And Stay Friends" Nick said. I nodded feeling a bit Heartbroken but Mostly Glad because I really didn't wanna Ruin this Friendship we had which Had so much History between us and Chemistry…

"Yeah, Friends, Best Friends, Well, I gotta Go, Macey Probably needs me…" I said as I started walking to the Front door.

"Want me to walk you home?" Nick asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I would love that…" I said as we both headed outside.

**Next Day…**

I was at my Locker, taking out my Books, when I turned to See Nick walking down the stairs, Noticing my Appearance, Smiled at me. I smiled back but More Sweetly until He walked out of Sight. I sighed closed my Locker Door and Leaned back. Maybe, I do like Nick. No, Wait, I can't say this, I mean, He's my Friend, Plus, He thinks of me as one of the Boys Now, No way he would wanna be with a 'Boy'. I sighed and walked to my Class, Forgetting about my Romance urges about Nick.

Time Passed by, And I was at Home, Nursing Macey…

**Next Day…**

I did nothing much, Until I got a Call from Stella that Joe and the others needed me for some Acting in Home Videos thing. So I said goodbye to all my relatives and Headed for the Jonas Firehouse.

"Hey, You called" I approached.

"Yeah Were Re-Making the Home Videos and we need you in some of the Videos" Joe explained.

"Why? I'm not part of the Lucas Klan" I said crossing my arms. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Well you were kinda part of the History" Nick explained. I sighed

"Fine, I'll do it" I said. Joe smirked.

"Great, I need you to put this on and We'll be wating" Kevin said handing me a costume.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Wait this isn't Right" Kevin said during the Filming.

"What else do you want me to do?" I said annoyed.

"Something's Missing" Joe said.

"Yeah, It has to look like What it was Back in the Day" Nick said agreeing who was infront of me.

"Well Back in the Day, I looked like Medusa and if you think your putting me back to that phase, Well you can think again" I protested crossing my arms. The Three boys looked at each other before smiling at me.

"Oh No…"

**A Few Minutes Later….**

"Okay, I'm Medusa, Lets get this over with" I said as my Hair was blowed and puffed out like it looked like when I was young and I Kevin even drew Pimples and Zits on my Face with Markers.

"Will you Marry Me?" Nick said as he was supposed to say like he did in the Original Video. All my Feelings came back, I felt So Tingley and He looked so Dreamy and Cute. I smiled and Hugged him as he placed the Candy Ring (Ring) on my Finger like he did in the Original Video.

"Okay, were done now" Nick urged. Joe playfully shook his head and 'tsk'.

"You have to kiss her" Kevin said.

"It was in the Original Video" Joe said. I rolled my eyes as Nick faced me and I did the same.

"I can't believe I'm Doing this" I exasperated. Nick Smiled reassuringly at me.

"It's just a kiss, On the Cheek" Nick reassured before going for the Kiss and Kissed me on the Cheek. I smiled during the Kiss and Me and Him had a Strange Moment when we broke apart and stared dreamingly into each other's eyes. We got out of the Trance when Joe and Kevin cleared their throat. I smiled nervously before we started working on other Scenes…

**Birthday Night…**

"I am so happy you girls came" Mrs. Lucas said as she side hugged us. I smiled.

"Well, why wouldn't we? You were like a Mom to us" I complimented. Mrs. Lucas smiled at us.

"You girls were always my Favorite" Mrs. Lucas said. We then paid attention to the Screen watching the Home- Made Videos we did.

"Great Boys or What?" Mrs. Lucas said. I nodded.

"Yeah you've got the Best boys in the World" Stella said as we Admired the Lucas Boys.

"Okay, everyone, It's Actually not Quite over yet, We have a special feature to show you" Kevin announced. I gave a confused look

"W-What Special Feature?" Stella asked confused as me.

"Oh you'll see" Nick said "Their Special"

Joe then clicked on the VCR or Whatever it was and On Screen showed a Video of Young Stella in a Hat and Black Dress that fitted to big on her. We all smiled and Laughed at Stella's Embarrassed reaction. I rubbed her back for support.

"Aww, That was my Mom's Dress, I loved that dress, it's too bad it didn't fit me" Stella said.

"Too Small?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

Stella sighed "Too Big" I smirked.

"Wait a minute, I told my Mom to erase this tape" Stella said.

"Hmm, Maybe Somebody made a copy" Joe said in a weird voice. I tried so hard to stifle my laughter.

"Oh no you didn't" Stella gasped. There was a Silence until Joe ran while Stella started chasing him. They Ran around the room until Joe ran for the Poles. I winced as Stella's slid down the Pole and Heard Joe's scream from her heels.

"Love Burds, Can't Live without them" I joked as Mrs. Lucas smiled and laughed and put her arm around me as we continued watching the Videos.


	3. Slice of Life

**Jonas: The Jersey Girl**

**Season 1 Episode 3**

"Please, Aria We Need like on more Player" Macey begged me as we walked down the Hallway. I sighed and stopped and turned to her.

"Look I already joined your Hockey, Golf, and Archery" I said crossing my arms. Macey Gave the Puppy Dog eyes. I sighed avoiding Eye contact with her not giving in. "Fine! You Win" Macey squealed and jumped up and down.

"Hey Girls Whats with all the Jumping and Squeals?" Stella asked as she approached.

"Now I have to add Basket Ball to my Current List of Sports" I said bitterly. Stella smiled and Looked down at Me and Macey's Archery Outfit.

"Is that what you guys wear at your Sport Events?" Stella asked in an Unapproved Tone. I shrugged while Macey nodded. Stella shook her head.

"I know you guys say you don't need my Fashion Advice but those outfits, Need to be Helped" Stella said as she dragged me and Macey away.

**Next Day…**

I felt so Uncomfortable in Stella's New Choice of Outfit for Me and Macey.

"Don't you guys look Adorable?" Stella asked as she looked at our Outfits.

"Stella, I love you but I cannot Wear this, I look like a Barbie Doll and Feel like one, Especially in this skirt, And Really tight Shirt" I said as I kept pulling down my Shirt that reveals my Belly Button.

"Just Because you are playing a Sport doesn't mean you cant look good while doing it" Stella said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I like it Stella, Very Fashionable" Macey complimented. I raised my eyebrows at Macey, I guess that Tight shirt must be really be squeezing you…

"Now Go out there and Play Ball!" Stella exclaimed as she pushed us on Court. I wasn't really concentrating that much in the Game because I was too busy worrying my Clothes might bust out. After the Game, All I Heard was groans meaning we lost this round.

"Aria, What were you doing out there? " Macey asked.

"I don't know, Okay. This stupid outfit, Is killing me and not helping my Concentration on the Game, You know how I feel about Wearing these types of clothes" I explained. Macey sighed.

"Well, We may need to work more, Come with me" Stella said as she grabbed both our hands and led us away.

Stella was working really hard on our Outfits, We took a break from Sports as we hunged out at the Lockers, Unaware of Kevin looking for us.

"Stella! Aria!" We heard Kevin call. We all walked up to Kevin who approached us.

"You guys are girls right?" Kevin Asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Really Kevin?

"Nah, We just wear girl clothes and have long hair because we want to" I said sarcastically.

"Wait, You Girls are actually Boys?" Kevin asked shocked. I hit my head with my Palm. "Were Girls, Duh, Anyways What about Girls?"

"How Do I impress one?" Kevin asked.

"Just existing, Pretty Much is it" Macey said gushing over him. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, why do you need advice on impressing a girl?" Stella asked.

"I'm going up against two real Players, And I need every Advantage I can get" Kevin confessed. I crossed my arms.

"Okay, Well…" Stella started." I always wanted a guy who can cook for me"

"Excellent what does he usually cook for you?" Kevin asked after writing something in his small notepad.

"Well it's never actually happened but if it Did, I would be really impressed." Stella said.

"Does Cereal count" Kevin suggested. I gave him a look.

"The Thought Counts" I said.

"I'd eat the Cereal" Macey said before accidently hitting Kevin on his feet with her Canoe Sticks.

"Sorry" Macey apologized before walking away with Stella.

"Omg, Kevin you alright, I'll take you to the nurse" I said caringly as I let Kevin hold on to me as we headed for the Nursing Office. I left him there and Ran for Stella and Macey.

**Next Day…**

"Okay, So I tweaked the Outfits a Bit and Its so much more Comfortable than the other one which again I am very sorry for Squeezing you to Death, Again" Stella explained as we were walking by the Glass window when Nick approached. Btw, I have gotten over my Feelings for Nick and Moved on, I just felt If we did go out, And It didn't work out because FYI, Almost all relationships don't go well for the first round, I didn't wanna wreck our Friendship and Make us feel awkward for us, Maybe When I'm less focused on my Sports and Ready to date, Me and him can have a chance but Now, I really need Friends in my life….

"I need some Advice, I'm trying to get close to a girl…" Nick explained. I sighed.

"Oh Nick, Will you ever learn, Never get close to a girl until you really get to know her I mean look at what happened between you and Penny, She broke your Heart but you guys Stayed friends…" Nick, Stella and Macey looked at me with probably a 'Stop Talking' face. "You know what, I'm just gonna stop talking" Nick smiled at me agreeing.

"Problem Is, There are these two other, Mac Daddies who are also trying to get close with this girl" Nick said.

"Wait a Minute, My Stella Senses are tingling…" Stella said suspiciously before looking and staring at another direction and this strange music came on. Okay, Weird.

"Will these Two Mac Daddies happen to be Joe and Kevin?" Stella asked.

"Dang it, Your Good" Nick said.

"Emergency Jonas Meeting in 3, 2…." Next thing I knew we were at the stairs with the Jonas, Me, Stella and Macy who strangely seemed to change clothes.

"What is this I hear about some girl you're gonna ask out?" Stella asked Joe. I looked in between them while they were talking. I giggled when Joe took the Archery Arrows from Macey. Macey may be Crazy, But I still love her…

"Who told you that?" Joe asked.

"Uh, Mac and Daddy" Stella gestured to Nick and Kevin who were sitting on the Stairs. I can totally hear the jealousy in Stella's tone, Told you she had feelings for Joe…

"So who is she?"

"You don't know her" Joe said with a smug look.

Stella raised her eyebrows and stepped closer to Joe "Is she pretty?"

"No, She's Hideous Why else would I ask her out" Stella hit his Shoulder

"Come on Joe, Just tell me who she is" Stella urged.

"Ow! Why Are you jealous?" Joe teased. I raised my eyebrows at Stella.

"No, Of Course not" Stella bluffed. I scoffed. "Is it that New Girl in Home Ec?" I then turned to Macy

"Is it Macey on the Archery Squad?" Macey Muttered. We all looked at her. There was a Silence. We then turned back to Stella.

"Hey Wait, It's that Pizza Girl isn't it?" Stella said figuring it out.

"Um, Are Mac and Daddy still in trouble can we please go now?" Nick said as Kevin and him got up. But Stella stopped him.

"No, Have a Seat, Let me Fill you guys in Female 411, One Guys likes a Girl, Cool, Two Guys likes a Girl, Even Better, 3 Guys like a Girl, Jack Pot but when all three of those guys happen to be brothers oh she just bought herself a ticket on the Crazy train" Stella explained.

"So what are we supposed to do? We all three like her" Kevin asked. The Question is, Is she really worth it? Or Is she even that Awesome Pretty? No offence since I never really met her but I did see her When Me and Stella had a Sleepover with The Jonas and They Ordered pizza we had to eat, Nasty and Not even delicious Pizza all night…

"Well all three of you better Unlike her" Stella compromised

"We talked about it, we can handle it" Nick said. I scoffed.

"Wait you guys think you can handle going after the Same girl?" I asked in disbelief. "Remember when the three of you Fought over the same Teddy Bear you had since you were kids?" I finished sending a Flashback of the Guys fighting over the Teddy Bear.

"I think that was only the few times we really got mad at each other" Nick said. I nodded.

"And It tore you apart for Months" Stella said. "And this isn't a Teddy Bear, It's a Pizza Girl, A real Girl With Real Arms" Stella finished.

"Yeah, She's Right" Kevin agreed while getting up "We Can't go back again" I nodded.

"Good, I'm Glad you've come to your Senses Come on Macey and Aria" I sighed and followed Stella, With Macey eventually behind.

"Boys just need to learn from their Mistakes" I said as we walked.

"Your Right, I just hope they Learn" Stella said.

**After School…**

So tired of Wearing Clothes Made by Stella, They squeeze really tight, They Itch and One time gave me a Short Rash, I had for like 2 months. Ugh, I just want to wear whatever I wanna wear and Not be Criticized by it…Then An idea hit me, Maybe That was the Problem, Stella had all these Ideas for our Outfits, That Me and Macey never had our Choice or Options or what we wanted….

"Stella" I said as I approached her.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I can't believe I'm so Scared to tell you, But I don't wanna wear these, I wanna wear what I wanna wear and I think I want to Wear the School's Normal Clothing where it's Comfortable and Plain" I confessed. She paused for a Moment and Sighed and Smiled.

"Your Right, I shouldn't be Controlling what you wear, Its your Life and You can do whatever you want, Either Way, I will still love you guys no matter what" Stella said. I smiled and we hugged.

"Hey, I'm having this Measuring and Fitting with The Jonas, As my Assistant wanna Join?" Stella asked. I smiled.

"Wouldn't Miss it" I said.

**Next Day…**

"Stay Still, Kevin, It's Really not that Ticklish, I'm just measuring" I complained as Kevin kept moving a Bit every time I touched him, Boys are so difficult sometimes…

"Hey, Hey, Hey, How would you like it if I dropped one of your, Songs on the floor like that?" Stella said after Joe dropped something Carelessly on the Floor and Went up to the Standing Podium joining Kevin and Nick.

"Sorry" Joe said. I rolled my eyes as Wrote down Kevin's Size on a Clipboard and Started for Joe…

"I can't believe we were about to turn our Backs on the Secret Book of the Jonas Law all for a girl" Nick complained. Well, You know learn now…

"Even if it was for Maria and Her…Hair-Like silky strands like Mozzarella" Joe said. I rolled my eyes.

"She was a Big part of our Lives" Kevin said.

"Okay Wait, Pop Quiz What color are Maria's Eyes?" Stella asked. I looked at the boys. I acknowledged Nick's answers. At least he pay's attention to Girl's eyes.

"Name on thing she did besides ordering Pizza?" Stella asked. I shook my head at the Guy's answers. "Hello, do you guys get it?"

"How can we get it if you keep asking us questions?" Kevin asked. I sighed.

"You guys are fighting over a Girl you barely even know, I mean this isn't about Maria at all" I said.

"I guess we did get a little overly-Competitive" Joe said agreeing, as they sat down.

"Yeah and you guys aren't even about being Overly-Competitive" Stella said. "Your about Team Work"

"That's why you guys make such a good Band" I said smiling at the Boys as they Smiled at us and Stella.

"Okay Now we get it" Kevin smiled. I smiled back.

"You Know, I got it Awhile ago" Nick said

"Me too" Joe said. I smirked. "I was just waiting for you guys to catch up"

"Yeah You Sure was" I teased as Joe glared at me.

"You Promise we wont be so Competitive" Nick said getting up and Smiling at us.

"I promise not be Competitive as these guys" Kevin said. I rolled my eyes as they started fighting over not being Overly-Competitive.

"Thanks for being Understanding" I said sarcastically at the Boys slid down the Poll.

**Later…**

I smiled as the Boys Swore on the Book to Not let a Girl get between them.

"I'm proud of you guys" Stella said.

"You know what I'm more proud of us" Nick said.

"My Middle name is Proud" Joe said.

"My Middle name is Im more Prouder than Joe and Nick" We all looked at Kevin "It's a long name, That's why I don't use it that Often" I smiled. The Doorbell then rang cutting the Silence between Us.

"Well know that you guys think about it, It's pretty silly how hard you guys fell in love with someone you didn't even know" Stella said. I nodded agreeing too.

"Who ordered from the Juice King?" Joe asked. I raised my eyebrows as I forgot me and Stella Ordered there. I then smiled and fixed my hair and got up in front of Joe and smiled dreamingly at the Brunette at the Door, Not Noticing Stella was beside me. We smiled dreamingly at the Guy

"We Did" We said sweetly in Unsion as we watched the Guy take off his Hat and Show off his Long Brown hair. I had to admit he was kind of cute…

"Wow" Kevin said. Nick scoffed kind of jealous.

"What Does Aria and Stella see in him Anyway?" Nick asked trying to hide his Jealousy. Joe and Kevin shrugged as they watched us stare at the Long Brunette.


	4. Keeping it Real

**Jonas: The Jersey Girl**

**Season 1 Episode 4: Keeping It Real**

"Hey Watch it!" I exclaimed as I got pushed by a group of Screaming Fans as I was walking through the Hallway. Ugh, Fans I tell ya, So Annoying but You gotta admit without them, Jonas wouldn't Exist or Come this popular….

"Aria! Help! Screaming Fans!" Joe exclaimed as He, Nick and Kevin came running up to us hiding behind me. I sighed.

"Honestly, Do I always have to be your body Guard when It comes to Screaming Fans? Don't you guys Have Big Man for this Job? " I asked annoyed as I lead them quietly and secretly to a Classroom…

"Yeah But Most Girls in this School are Usually used to us now…." Joe explained.

"Most? I hope your not Including Macey, She is a Super Fan of you guys and even has a T-Shirt that says 'Number 1 Super Jonas Fan'" I said. The Boys shrugged.

"Atleast She acts Half-Normal around us, Thoses girls out there act like Animals when they see us" Kevin said. I nodded.

"Well, I guess you guys have to stay here until they leave" I said before smiling at them and Heading for the Door.

"But Wait, Aren't you gonna Keep us Company?" Joe asked sheepishly as He walked over to me, Putting his Arms around me. I smirked.

"You Guys Know I have BasketBall Practice Next Period" I said. They all sighed in Defeat and looked down. I gave them a smile. "But I guess it can wait" They all looked up and smile as I joined the Three Jonas….

**Next Morning…**

"Hey Mom" I said as I walked into the Kitchen getting some cereal for Breakfast.

"Oh Hey Honey, I was wondering if you can watch my Store this week?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

"Sure" I said as I brought out a bowl and poured my Favorite Cereal, Captain Crunch inside.

"And Tell Macey, I don't want you to be in that store all alone" Mom said before leaving.

**At School…**

"No Macey I wont ask Joe for a lock of Hair, That's Creepy" I said as I walked downstairs with Macey.

"Well Atleast get me an Exclusive Interview With Kevin Jonas" Macey begged.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

"Oh no! You Know How I act around Jonas" Macey said.

"Well, I'll talk to Kevin for you, If it will make you stop begging" I said. Macey squealed. I rolled my eyes and We went our Separate ways…

And Here's the Man I just wanted to see…

"Kevin!" I exclaimed as I catched up with him, He looked a bit tired today.

"Oh Hey, A-A-Ar…." He trailed off as he slumped down the lockers. I gave a confused look and pulled him up.

"Okay Kevin your gonna hate me but…" I held up my hand and hesitantly slapped him. Kevin quickly woke up and screamed and feeling his cheek, I gave a sympathetic.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kevin exclaimed kinda Madly.

"You were asleep, I had to wake you…" I explained.

"Well 'Kevin, Wake up!' could've been a bit more harmless!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Well, Sorry but if your so tired why don't you stay home and get some rest?" I suggested. Kevin shook his head.

"I cant miss school" Kevin said.

"Well, Why are you so tired anyways?" I asked as I placed my hands on either side of my hips.

"Because, Without You or Big Man there are screaming fans everywhere, We couldn't throw the trash away which worried us all night and…" I stopped him.

"Okay Alright, I get it, Well I hope you guys think of something" I said sympathetically. Kevin nodded. I then remembered something I had to tell him "Oh wait Kevin, I need to ask you something?"

"Can it Wait, I'm very tired and I have a few more classes to get through" Kevin asked tiredly.

"But-" He cut me off.

"Bye Aria, See you When I have enough rest" Kevin said tiredly before walking away. I sighed. Well Macey wont be excited.

**Later…**

"Aria, Just My Favorite Girl I wanted to see" Joe said walking next to me, putting his free arm around me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay what do you want" I asked. He gave me a look.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked acting innocently.

"Whenever you act all too nice around me, I know you want something or Hiding something from me, Come on Joe, I've know you since We were 3" I explained like it was obviously. Joe sighed and stopped and faced me which I did the same.

"Well, It's about Stella" Joe started.

"Of Course" I muttered. But I guess he heard…

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe said.

"Joe, I know you like Stella, Everyone Knows" I explained.

"Well, Whatever, I heard she asked someone out? Is that true" Joe said. I crossed my arms.

"Well Your gonna ask Stella about that, Since your so interested in her Today" I said. Joe sighed.

"Thanks for the Help" Joe said sarcastically. I gave him a sheepishly look.

"Your Welcome" I said back sarcastically. He glared at me as he walked away.

**After School…**

"Hey Aria" Nick greeted as He walked up to me. I smiled at him

"Nick, What's up" I asked casually as I did the things I needed to do in my locker.

"Nothing Much, Just thought of Hanging with my Best Friend" Nick suggested.

"Well, I just got done playing Football, And I have to work at My Mom's Shop" I sighed and shook my head remembering I have to do a Shift at Mom's Clothing shop "I am so Sorry Nick, Maybe next week, I'm kinda booked." Nick nodded.

"It's Alright" Nick said. "But Mind if I walk you over to the Shop" I smiled and nodded.

"Well atleast we can have some time together" I said as I began walking down out of School with Nick.

"Yeah…" Nick replied.

**Shop…**

"Was that the Nick Jonas walking with you?" Macey asked as I entered the shop. I nodded.

"Oh my god! You are so lucky to be Best Friends with them" Macey squealed.

"Yeah, I guess" I said as I shrugged and went over to the register.

"So How was the Talk with Kevin?" Macey asked as she followed me.

"Uh, Well, mace, I didn't get to it" I confessed. Macey frowned.

"Oh Well, Maybe Next time" Macey said. I nodded.

Stella then came walking in.

"Hello sistahs, Just came in to get my clothes" Stella said. I sighed and went into the backroom and brought back Stella's Clothes.

"Let me guess, Jonas's Clothes for the Concert Next Month?" I asked knowingly.

"Of Course and You know me so Well and Just because you are too busy working here doesn't mean you get time off as being my Assistant I still need you when your done" Stella said before leaving.

"Pretty Bossy aint she" Macey said.

"Surprisingly, No" I said before getting back to Work…

**Next Day…**

As I was walking with Stella, laughing and giggling we Noticed Kevin leaning against the lockers with black shades on. We both looked at him before we looked at each other and shrugged, and kept walking….

Time Passed by, Going to Class to Class, Playing and Practicing Sports to Sports, So Much sports, I didn't have time for my Secret Passion, Singing. Yes I know its kind of Weird to not tell you I sing, But It's really secretive to me that I didn't tell anybody, Not even my Twin Sister, because if I tell somebody I sing, Then they'll suggest me to sing in public and I get total stage fright. I tried to sing in Public one time when I was, 8 when I entered this talent show and it didn't turn out very good, Since I was going through my 'Medusa' phase or look and I had braces. My voice sounded like a goat and hoarse and I was so nervous, I puked on stage so yeah…Never wanna sing in public again while that moment still haunts me…

"Hey Aria wait up!" Stella exclaimed as she walked up to me following Macey. I smiled and hugged them greeting them.

"So what's up" I said as we walked.

"Well, If I can get an Exclusive Interview with Kevin for my Website, the entire fan club will be blown away!" Macey explained as we walked down the stairs

"Are we still on this" I mustered annoyed.

"So Interview him" Stella suggested.

"Like I said before" I said.

"Oh I don't know sometimes I get a tinsy bit nervous when I get a tinsy bit near a Jonas" Macy explained. Nervous? A tinsy bit? I looked over at Kevin who was in the Same position Me and Stella saw him earlier.

"He's Right there, Here's your chance" I pointed at Kevin. I quickly catched Macey as she fainted…

"Okay Get up" I said as I held her up. "I got your Back" I then pushed her to Kevin who didn't even make a single move.

"Kevin you know my BFF, Macey she has a couple of questions she wants to ask you Fan Club-Blog thing" Stella said as Kevin stood or leaned motionlessly there.

"Kevin of Jonas, Our Entire Fan club wants to know umm, Who's your favorite Jonas?" Macey awkwardly asked. Kevin just still leaned or Stood there. I rolled my eyes. "No Comment" Macey wrote something in her notepad.

"The Brilliant Diplomat as Always" Macey complimented.

"Thanks Kevin, It was a great interview, It was fun" I said as I walked away with Macey and Stella. That was the most awkwardest or short Interview I have ever been in…

**AfterSchool…**

"Okay Stella, B-Bye! I have a Shop to work at, Okay I get it, Now leave me alone!" I exclaimed into my phone while on a Phone Conversation with Stella. I then hunged up

"Wow that was intense" Macey said awkwardly.

"Says the Girl who had an Awkward encounter with a Jonas she adored since she entered Horace Academy" I said back. Macey gasped.

"I was just saying that Stella is really bugging on you with these Clothes and you have sports almost every day, 2 games on Saturday and 3 games on Sunday plus you have to go here after school everyday, I mean it's kinda hard for you, But I guess it's more easier when you don't have an inspiring Dream to chase" Macey explained as she went in the back room. I gave a look thinking about my Singing.

"Yeah, I guess…" I trailed.

An Hour passed as Me and Macey was working at the Clothing Shop…

I turned my back to fix the shelf behind us, as my Back was facing the front of the store, Unaware that the Jonas Boys came in wearing sunglasses and holding blue trash bags entering the store.

"Just a Minute" I said as I heard the Bell ring on the Desk. Macey then came in.

"May I…He-" Macey said but trailed off. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey Mace what's goi-" I turned my back around my stopped when I saw the Boys standing infront of us while Macey frozed. I then turned my attention to Macey who was panicing.

"I think she's gonna explode" Nick teased as they took off their Sunglasses. I rolled my eyes.

"Take some deep breaths" Joe suggested to a Panicing Macey.

"In with the good air and out with the bad air…" Kevin said.

"Better?" Nick asked smiling at Macey. Macey nodded. The Boys then looked between Me and Macey.

"So Do you guys work here afterschool?" Joe asked us

"Oh My Mom owns the Store Joe of Jonas" Macey gushed "Sometimes I watch it for her, Like Today, The Greatest Day of my Life" I put a hand on Macey's shoulder while looking at the boys

"Well for me, I've been assigned to Watch/Work my Shift for a Week filling in" I explained. The boys nodded while Macey was gawking at them. I then put my hands on the desk and leaned against it "So what you need?"

"We wanna drop off these cloths-" I then jumped a little at Macey's outburst

"Oh my gosh! Actual Clothes! Worn by Actual Jonas Band brought in by Actual Jonases!" Macey exclaimed. I hit my head with my palm.

I then mouthed secretly to the boys 'I'm sorry for her'. They nodded looking at their Crazed #1 Fan.

"This is actually happening" Macey said as We didn't notice a little girl come in. We all jumped and looked at the front entrance when we heard a scream.

"Camera Phone!" Kevin exclaimed as The little Girl took out her phone.

"If she sends that picture we're gonna be surrounded by…" Nick explained.

"No!" Joe exclaimed/Shouted as the girl was about to hit the 'Send' button. I gave a weird look at how Weird this Moment was going. When the Girl pressed the button, Suddenly we heard Screaming fans surrounding the shop. Me and Macy quickly went for the door and pulled down the curtain

"Something Tells me Mom's gonna have that Normal Family Dinner tonight without us" Joe said. I gave a sympathetic smile.

"Atleast all the screamings gonna drown out the sound of Mom's heartbreak" Nick said.

"Nope, I hear it" Kevin said sadly.

"I cant believe this is happening, I have 2 hours to meet Stella and now I'm locked in a Shop surrounded by Screaming Fans and trapped with Macey, A little Girl and 3 Jonas brothers" I complained as I walked around the shop, shutting down curtains.

"Don't worry We're Here…" Kevin said smiling at me. I moaned and shook my head putting my head in my hands.

"Why is it, Coincidentally I am always here when you guys are trapped by Screaming Fans?" I asked. The Boys shrugged.

"Maybe it's fate" Nick said smiling at me. Okay, I had to blush at that comment.

"Ugh! Trapped by Rats, Dirty stinkin' Rock N' Roll rats, Ugh" Kevin exclaimed.

"There's gotta be another way outta here" Nick suggested

"Well the back ways no good" Joe said walking in.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"There is no back way" Joe said. I sighed.

"Oh" Kevin said.

"We can't believe this, All we were trying to do was help our Mom" Nick said. The boys all nodded agreeing.

"Wonder what she's thinking right now" Joe said as they went into their Mom thoughts.

"Really Joe?" I asked. Joe stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well What's your Plan Ms. 'I complain too much and think I'm so tough all the time'?" Joe asked. I then got up from my seat and went toward him and glared at him.

"I do not Complain" I said back.

"Oh Really" Joe said starting an argument between men and him

"Okay Guys stop!" Nick ordered. We did what we were told but we were still glaring at each other. "All this argument isn't gonna help us get out of here or Definitely not Mom" I sighed and Sat down.

"Your Powers are no match for mine" The girl said. Macey then looked at me with a Knowing look and We smirked at each other before kicking the girl out of the shop and into the Screaming fans. But as soon as we were closing Door, It was to strong to close thanks to the Girls on the other side, As we closed and tried to closing it, I got angry and pushed the door with all my might and pushed some Girl's head away not knowing it was Stella trying to come in.

"Let me in!" Stella exclaimed angrily as she pushed harder and she entered and we immediately closed the door.

"So I got your 911 what's up?" Stella asked casually.

"Nothing just hanging out" Joe said casually

"Thought you might like to join us" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Plus we're never gonna make it home for our Home's dinner, Our Family will be destroyed and Our lives will be over" Kevin said casually. I gave him a look.

"No Problem let's just call your parents and tell them what's going on" Stella suggested like it was obvious while getting her phone.

"No, Already thinks it's impossible for us to be a normal family" Joe said. I shook my head. Rockstars…

"Plus We couldn't take out the garbage" Kevin said. I patted his shoulder.

"Then we should call the police" Stella suggested.

"We can't call the police every time we're running an errand for our Mom" Nick said. I would… "How is that Keeping it Real?"

"Wait a minute?" Joe started as he kicked off a pair of shoes off a wooden stool and stood on it "What happened to the Jonas Spirit?" We all started looking at him thinking he might have a point as I put an Arm Stella's shoulder for Comfort/Support. "Remember when we tried to takeout the garbage? Kevin you were like 'Let's take out the garbage' and Nick you were like 'Look at us we're taking out the garbage' and I was like 'Hey I'm Joe And I'm taking out the Garbage' Yes!" Joe finished. We all gave a look. Okay…

"What's your point" I said not getting his speech.

"Why is it that every inspiring speech has to have a point?" Joe asked.

"Maybe it's the key to inspire people" I said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Now that's a point" Nick said pointing at me.

"All we need is a plan" Kevin said "Everybody think" We all went into thinking mode. All I was thinking was calling the Cops…

"All I could think about is how Awesome those shoes would look with those pants" Joe said pointing at a pair of shoes and pants. I rolled my eyes when Stella joined him.

"That's what I was thinking" Stella said and they both did this Handshake or hand gesture they had between them. I had to admit they do look like a cute couple and had so much in common….

"Don't they look cute" Macey whispered to me. I nodded and sighed before walking around hearing the silence between all Six of us except the pounding of the screaming fans and their screaming…

"Ugh Why cant they just leave us alone…" I said as I slumped down.

"Well It's not our Fault were this Awesome, Cuter, Handsomer, and Talented" Joe said smiling at himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right…" I muttered. But I guess everyone heard that…

"Oh Really? Well Ms. 'I think I'm better than everyone else'? Which Jonas do you think is Cuter, Awesomer and Talented?" Joe asked crossing his arms while looking at me. I gave him a disbelieved look.

"You Know I don't like choosing between you guys, And Besides I told you, I like all three of you Equally, Joe with his Funnyness and Randomness yet stupid Moments, Nick with his Mature-like ways and Sweet Side, And Kevin with you Funny, Sweet, Random ways and under all of that, I love you guys like brothers even If you guys make me mad sometimes" I said but Looked at Joe when I said the last part.

"Wait, Why'd you look at me when you said the last part?" Joe asked noticing it too. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Aww, That's so sweet, Aria but I'm your Best Right?" Kevin said/asked. I gave a nervous smile.

"Aww So sweet, I'm so glad we have friends like Aria and Stella" Stella complimented. "And…Macey" We then looked at Macey who was looking for a mint in one of the Purses. Okay…

"Yeah Sure, Macey…." Nick said sarcastically while smiling. I glared at him

"That's my sister you're talking about" I said to him kind of angrily. Nick smiled nervously at me.

After a few minutes, We just hanged around the shop, thinking of things…

"I cant take it anymore!" Joe bursted out "The Walls, Their Closing in, What if we run out of food?"

"Oh Don't worry about food, Inside some of these old purses you can always find mints" Macey said.

"Okay Foods Covered, Water, I need Water" Joe said.

"Dude calm down, Here…" Nick said giving Joe a Jug of Water. Joe took the Water and took a sip.

"With a Hint of Lime…" Joe said. I rolled my eyes and Paid attention to Kevin and Macey…

"Uh Kevin of Jonas?" Macey said. Kevin then turned to Macey.

"Yes Macey of…School?" Kevin said repeating Macey. Macey Giggled.

"Now that we're all trapped here in my Mom's Store probably for all of eternity which is areal bummer for you but a dream come true for me, Maybe you can answer some more questions for my Website?" Macey asked a Confused and kind of Creeped out Kevin.

"Yeah Sure" Kevin said.

"Okay Great" Macey exclaimed as she took out a small stack of questions. Me and Kevin looked at the number of Questions she was holding then to eachother and then back at Macey. "Okay First Question would you ever kiss a girl on the First Date?" Kevin then went into thinking mode.

"Date of Jonas? Kiss a Jonas? Ooh…" Macey then fainted.

"Okay…" I said looking at a now Unconscious Macey. I then looked at the Cards "Let's see what she's got here…" I lifted up the cards.

"What is your Favorite Comedic Animal?" I asked Kevin who was in Thinking Mode.

"Hmmm, Oh Definitely a Bear in a Bikini" Kevin answered. I then looked for another question

"Okay There has got to be someway out of here" Stella said. "Why do you guys have to have the most Recognizable faces in the world?"

"I have a recognizable face?" Kevin asked while on Break from answering Macey's questions.

"I'd Recognize it anywhere" Nick smiled and then Raised an Eyebrow. I smiled at him

"I'll wear a disguise!" Joe said holding a bowtie. He then put it on. "It's Okay, It's still me, Joe" I gave him a 'I know' look.

"Joe you're a Genius" Stella said turning to face Joe.

"I Know"

"I mean were surrounded by Costumes" Stella said.

"I know!"

"I bet I can disguise you guys enough to sneak you through the fans" Stella smirked.

"Excellent! I'll go as Joe, Joe will go as Nick and then Nick will go as Me!" Kevin said. I palmheaded. Really Kevin?

"Then the fans will still recognize you even if you switched places they'll still be screaming For 'Jonas'." I explained.

"That idea is so good, We should save it for the Next Time we are stuck somewhere" Stella said. Kevin gave a look.

"That's what you said the last time" Kevin said. I hit my head my on the desk.

"Well let's get disguising!" Stella exclaimed as the boys went into the change room. Stella then turned to me.

"Wanna help?" Stella asked. I smirked and got up.

"And Make the guys look like a complete fool of themselves, Oh Yea!" I exclaimed as I did a Weird Handshake Me and Stella had between us before walking over to the Changing rooms.

After Minutes of Costume changing, We Eventually found one…

I huffed and Crossed my arms. "They don't look exactly like complete fools…" I said sadly as I looked at the Boy's Docter Costumes. The Smirked at me but I didn't see it because they had the Mouth Masks over their Mouth but I can tell they were smirking at us…

"So what do you think Guys?" Stella asked as she examined the costume.

"Comfortable"

"Roomy"

"I look great, I should go to Medical School?" Joe said. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's Dad" Joe said reading the caller ID on his phone as he phone was ringing.

"Don't tell him what's going on" Nick said as they followed Joe.

"Hello Father" Joe said into the Phone "Yes as mother Requested, We are at the thrift store We're running a little late because we found a stray…"

"Puppy"

"Bunny" That one was me…

"Kitten"

"Umbrella"

"Bunny!" Joe finally said. I smiled at the others. "Yes but it's alright because we found it a great home, We should be home soon" Joe then hunged up.

"We hope…"

"Alright, Let's get into Character, Were Docters who just got beeped for Diarrhea emergency" Nick explained.

"And I'm the Successful Brain Surgeon" Kevin said. I gave him a look

"Whatever, One More thing to really sell it…" Nick said as he went for a still unconscious Macey and Joe and Nick picked her up. I sighed and looked at my Sister.

"Poor thing, if she knew she was being Carried away by 2/3 of Jonas, She'd Faint" I said before following them out the Shop and into the Screaming Fans

"Move Away Fan coming through!" Kevin exclaimed. The Girls stopped screaming. "She just puked" We then started moving along…

We then stopped when Nick's phone was ringing

"Hi Mom!" Nick said. "Yeah Were totally fine being Totally Normal, And to be so proud of How Normal were being, Why do you ask?" We then turned to see Mr. and Mrs Lucas standing not far away from us. I chuckled nervously.

"Cause it looks like your in a little bit of Trouble" Mrs. Lucas said.

"Oh.." We then ran back inside when the girls started back to screaming after they found out it was Jonas…

When we were inside with the addition of Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, My eyes widen when I knew someone was Missing…

"Macey!" I exclaimed as I went back out for my Sister following the Boys. I took hold of Macey's Arms, Ignoring the Girls pushing. Me, Kevin and Joe helped carried Macey inside. I leaned down to Macey and checked her pulse to see if she's okay, Thank God. I then stood back up facing the Two Jonas Parents…

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Lucas asked. I shrugged.

"Were Three Docters who just got beeped for an emergency?" Nick said hoping his excuse would work but Didn't…

"And the Very Successful Brain Surgeon" Kevin added. I hit his shoulder.

"Ow…" Kevin muttered.

"Were dropping the clothes off and then we got surrounded by Fans" Joe answered.

"Well why didn't you guys just call us? We'd help you get out of this" Mrs. Lucas said.

"Cause we know how important it is to you if you think that we can get real" Joe answered. I then smiled When Mrs. Lucas smiled.

"Alright Family Hugged" Kevin suggested. We all smiled and all hugged eachother surrounding Macey who was still Unconsciouson the floor.

"I am So liking this, even though I'm not Family" I said into the hug.

Mrs. Lucas smiled at me "You still are Family, Aria" Mr. Lucas said. I nodded. We then parted away.

"That's Great, Let's Eat" Mr. Lucas said before putting down the Picnic Basket he carried.

"I am determined to have atleast one meal together as a Family" Mrs. Lucas said. "And there's no reason why a family dinner can be a picnic"

"You brought Food" Joe asked excitedly "Mom, I love you!" Joe then went for the Basket and brought out a Chicken Leg…

"This is the most…Fantastic Chicken you ever Made, It's really good" I smirked.

"Okay you guys don't worry, Big Man is out there and he is gonna get us out of this" But here comes Our Luck…

"Yo there was little girls everywhere, It was a nightmare" Big Man said after coming in. I sighed and put my hands on my face.

"Umm, Okay is the parking lot big enough to land the Jonas Jet?" Mom asked.

"That's not exactly keeping it real, Mom" Nick said.

"Well you know what? I'm just gonna have to get used to the idea that my kids are Super Stars!" Mrs. Lucas smiled. "Right and Sometimes Superstars cant keep it real" I nodded

"Well okay, another Family Hug" Kevin said. We all went for another Big hug. I then felt someone in the Middle and all of us parted ways again, To See Macey standing up out of her Consciousness.

"Oh Sorry, Didn't see you there" Joe said while eating his chicken.

"No Problem" Macey said before passing out again. But I quickly catched her from falling on the floor as I held her by her upper body, since I was in front of the Front door.

"She's just a bit tired…" I said sheepishly as I was still holding onto my Sister.

"Well you know that we do still have one weapon left in our arsenal" Mr. Lucas said.

We all looked at eachother…

"Mom's amazing Potatoe Salad…" Mr. Lucas said.

Next thing I knew, Fans were coming in and Taking pictures with the Jonas and getting small cups of Potato Salad.

"This has been the Longest Day of my Life" I said as I was next to Stella and Macey.

"Just 400 more fans to go and were out of here…" Stella said. Stella then turned to me. "Remember when you were describing the Boys earlier, What did you really think of Nick?" Stella gave me a knowing look.

"Stella, It was nothing, I actually did See Nick as that.." I said. Stella nodded before narrowing her eyes at me and taking a glance at Nick.

"Well looks like Nick sees you more than that…" Stella said gesturing to Nick, I turned to see Nick who was taking looks and glances at me. I then turned back to Stella who was smirking.

"Nick doesn't like me like that, He told me…"  
"Whatever you say, Misa…"


	5. Bands Best Friend

**Jonas: The Jersey Girl**

**Season 1 Episode 5**

"Eeeee! Aria, Guess what I got!" Macey said running into my Room holding a Potato chip locked in a little Box Case.

"Umm, A Potato Chip You saved?" I asked not getting it. Macey frowned at me. I then looked closer and saw a Face of…Joe. "Is that Joe?" Macey nodded excitedly.

"Wait that's what I let you use my laptop for? Buying a Potato Chip that was drawn on by some punk whose trying to scam you?" I asked. Macey gasped.

"It is not just a Potato chip, It's a Joe with Feelings" Macey exclaimed before walking out. I sighed and Chased after her.

"Macey, I'm Sorry, Please Forgive me" I called.

**Outside of Misa Household…**

I called Stella to pick me up but she said She was going to Pick me up and Stop by at the Jonas Firehouse, Great…

"Took you long enough" I said as I entered her car.

"Where's Mace?"

"She had to go to Early Soccer Practice" I said as I buckled up. Safety First….

"Okay…." Then we were off to the Jonas Firehouse…

**Jonas FireHouse…**

We Ringed the Doorbell to see…

"Shu! Oh its just you two!" Joe complained as we Entered inside. I glanced at Nick who quickly aroused when He saw Me…

"Aw, Thanks its really good to see you too" Stella said sarcastically before taking a seat. I fake smiled at Joe.

"Yeah, I brought you a card…Not" I joked before following Stella.

"Sorry just thought you were the Shu" Joe said. My eyes Widen. Carl Shuster?

"Carl Shuster?" I repeated.

"You Mean Carl Shuster? From Elementary School?" Stella asked.

"Yeah He's here for a Visit, I hope he does that thing where he pretends to be a clumsy robot who cant stop bumping into me" Nick said. I smiled at the thought Of Carl doing that to Nick.

"The Clumsy Robot! I love the way that" Joe then started being a Robot and bumping into Nick who looked annoyed and told him to stop. I gave a look.

"I will never forget the Last Time I saw Shu…" We all looked at kevin as he was looking up into the Ceiling probably thinking about the time….

"Actually I don't remember the last time I saw Shu, He was more Joe's Friend" Kevin said. I smirked.

"Well I clearly Remember the time, In Third Grade the Shu filled my Penelope peach purse with Pudding" Stella said. We then looked at Kevin who snickered. Stella glared at him "You think that's Funny?"

"No Ma'am" Kevin said.

"Stella, When a boy is mean to a girl he's crushing on her" Joe explained. Well Joe's kind of Mean to me, But I'm not gonna go that far because he likes Stella.

"Are you defending him?" Stella asked with her arms crossed.

"No Ma'am" Joe said like Kevin did. I then Jumped up when the Doorbell rang and Came in the, Carl Shuster. You See, Me and Carl used to go way back...We used to Date, In Elementary. He had a Crush on me, But I didn't feel the same way so like the Sweet, Generous and Caring Person I am, I accepted his offer to go out with him and We dated Until 5th Grade We broke up when He Moved Somewhere…It was really weird because I did start liking him when we were dating and You could say I was the Most Heartbroken after our Break up….

"Check out my Rockstars!" Shu exclaimed high fiving Joe. I watched as he Greeted the other two.

"Feel the Love, For the Next Couple of Days I'm gonna be the Fourth Next Jonas Band Member, Alright?" Shu said. I rolled my eyes. Shu then looked at Stella who was avoiding Eye contact…

"Stella Malone, My How have you grown" Shu complimented. I raised my eyes brows.

"You Put Plum Pudding in my Peach Pink Purse!" Stella exclaimed at him before walking out.

"Did she spit on anyone besides me?" Joe asked feeling his cheek. I smiled but it dropped when Shu's Eyes landed on me. I smiled nervously as he walked up to me.

"Aria Danielle Misa, My How Beautifully you've grown, Remember me?" Shu asked smirking at me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him as he held his arms up. "Hug?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Of Course I Remember you, We dated Remember? First Grade all through 5th" I said. Shu nodded before taking my hand and kissing it.

"And I remember every moment we spent together" Shu said. I blushed while I glanced at the other Boys as Joe had an Annoyed/Disgusted look in his face, Kevin seemed Intrudged/Smirking, And Nick was rolling his eyes/Looking a little Jealous.

"Well, I gotta go, See you around?" I asked as I was still looking Shu in the eyes as He was doing the Same thing.

"Of Course" Shu answered. I smiled and walked to the door while still looking at Shu in the eyes as he still did the Same. I giggled as I walked into the Door and Continued my way out.

"Took you long enough, Ha, Now you know how it feels" Stella smirked as I entered the Car.

**At School…**

"Hey Aria" Shu smiled at me as I walked by Him and Joe who Mouthed to me 'Kill me Now' I smiled at the both of them and walked off.

"Aria, I am so upset!" Macey exclaimed as She walked up to me.

"Okay, What's up?" I asked.

"Well, Member When I got Mad at you for Calling out my Joe-Tato Chip?" Macey said. I nodded.

"Which I said I was sorry for?" I added. Macey nodded and huffed.

"Well Stella kind of did the Same thing but said 'She would never lend the money to me if she knew I was gonna buy this' Can you believe that?" Macey asked. I nodded slowly trying to understand.

"Well, Yeah but She does have a point, That was kind of Stupid to spend money on useless things like that" I said as I gestured to the Potato chip. Macey gasped at me and Gave me a stern look.

"Wow, Looks like our Sistership is on Break" Macey declared before walking off.

"Macey Wait! You know it's true" I called after her, But she kept walking. I sighed. Gotta Find Stella…

"Stella!" I called after her. "Is Macey Ignoring you?" Stella nodded while crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Well, Me Too I guess, I Called out her Chip again and she just blew me off" I said as I leaned against the lockers. Stella shook her head.

"It's not my Fault She's obsessed with the Jonas aka our Best Friends Since Forever" Stella said. I nodded.

"But We were kind of Harsh on her…" I then leaned up. "I'm actually having a fight with my sister over some stupid chip, See ya Stel gotta find my sister" I then headed for Macey's Direction.

**After School…**

After Golf, VolleyBall, Basketball, Archery I went to my last Sport Which was Football and had a Fun time beating up the boys and winning. After that I headed to the Lockers and Did what I had to When Nick walked up to me.

"Hey Aria Danielle Misa" Nick smirked.

"Please Don't call me that, I only let Shu say that because We haven't seen eachother since we were 11 or 12" I said as I closed my Locker.

"Well, M'Lady I am Here to take you off your feet and Help you to your Home" Nick said holding his arm out. I rolled my eyes and held his arm as We walked off.

"Piggy Back Ride M'Lady" Nick teased.

"That's Kevin's thing" I said.

"Well he doesn't have to know" Nick said. I sighed

"Fine" I said as I jumped on his back and We 'Rode' away.

**Next Day…**

"There's Stella lets hang with her" I suggested but Macey pulled me back.

"Aria, I told you, I am not speaking to her or Hanging with her" Macey declared and dragged me out of Stella's Sight….

Time Passed by As Usual, Classes to Classes, Hanging out with Jonas at Lunch, Class to Class, Sport to Sport

I was now in the Glass Room with Macey…

We then heard a Knock and looked up to see Stella

"Macey" Stella greeted coming in. "Aria…"

"Stella…"

"Actually, I'm using my Let's Make up Voice" Stella said.

"So…" Macey trailed.

"So, I was thinking Any Girl who is the proud owner of a Rhinestone incrusted cover pencilcase should not be criticizing anyone" Stella said holding up her pencil case. I smirked.

"Yeah I was there when you bought it and I thought it was weird at the time but I didn't say anything" Macey said.

"Great, Because your my Best Friend and in Return I shouldn't care what you spend your Money on" Stella said sitting next to us. "Even when its my Money"

"Aww, Remember that Hug I took back? Its yours" Macey said before hugging Stella.

"Hello what about me?" I said kind of feeling left out. They both faced me and tackled me with hugs

"Okay, I got you a Piece Offering, Its French Onion Dip and and somebody dipped a chip in it and the Chip Dip spot looks just like Nick" Stella said holding a Container of Dip. I scoffed.

"No Way, There's no such thing as a Jonas and a Snack Dip there have been rumors but I-" I then gasped when Stella opened the Container. Oh my god…

"Oh my God, It does look like nick…" Macey said "look at the way the Chives reflect his demeanor" I gave her a look.

"Friends?" Stella asked. Macey looked up

"Always" Macey Smiled.

"Yes Back to the Three Sistahs" I said as I put my arm around Macey as we admired the Chip Dip spot.

"With No Mistahs…" Stella sadly added. I sighed and went back to admiring the Dip.

"Hey Guys Just taking my Daily Stroll through Halls" Kevin said coming in. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Kevin Look what I have" Macey said. We all gasped as Kevin took the chip and carelessly used the Dip and finished it off in his mouth

"Good I am Starving" Kevin said as he let the Chip enter his mouth. We all gaped at him as he walked away…

"Okay that was Weird but I'm really freaking is that, Kevin just ate his Brothers…" I said. Stella and Macey both gave me a look. I shrugged.

"Think about it, Joe-Tato, Nick Dip and Kevin taking the Chip and whipping at the Same spot the Nick face is and eating…" I explained. I watched as they started thinking about it too…

**At the Party…**

"Cool Party" I complimented as I walked up to the Boys. They Nodded at me until they stopped and looked me up and down (Dress on Polyvore, Look at my Profile if you want to see the dress). I smiled and twirled around.

"Wow…Aria you look, Different" Nick smiled

"Well, I wanted to look good for the Party and Say Goodybye to Shu so Stella gave me a Makeover for the Party and Wha-la, Here I am!" I smirked. They nodded.

"But, I'm Serious You look really Beautiful…" Nick trailed as he looked into my eyes. I smiled and avoided eye contact as I was trying to hold in my blush.  
"Uh, Why don't you guys just get together Already, You guys seem to like eachother….." Joe urged as He pushed me and Nick together. I smiled nervously at Nick.

"Let's Dance…" Nick suggested as he held my hand and went for the Dance Floor. I sighed happily and We Danced until He Had to perform with his Band

During the Performance, I noticed Nick keeping his eyes on me. I gave an awkward look, Maybe He did Like me…You know what? I'm so confused, First he says he doesn't like me but next he act likes he is inlove with me…I'm so confused does he like me or not?!

"Nick is totally giving you the Googly Eyes" Stella nudged. I crossed my arms and huffed kind of Mad Right now

"Well, Right Now, I don't feel like talking to him or looking at him" I declared before walking out the Crowd and walking off Home…


End file.
